


The Book of Ruth

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Megillat Rut | Book of Ruth, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Animated Graphic Poem, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth's life in her own words (animated graphic poetry version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book of Ruth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



> This animated graphic poem contains a certain amount of transliterated words taken from Hebrew. To see the poem by itself with embedded translations, please go to [this work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3453998)


End file.
